


Faith

by Eledhwen



Series: Fratt Week 2020 [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bit of a stream of consciousness, Character of Faith, Crisis of Faith, Fratt Week 2020, Gen, Having Faith, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eledhwen/pseuds/Eledhwen
Summary: Fratt Week day 4 prompt: 'Faith'.He lost any faith he had left when his family were gunned down, so Frank isn’t quite sure how he’s ended up going to church with Matt Murdock, of all people.
Series: Fratt Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fratt Week





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Scraping in under the wire (in my timezone) for this prompt, and not 100% happy with the rather sketchy fuzzy ending.

He lost any faith he had left when his family were gunned down, so Frank isn’t quite sure how he’s ended up going to church with Matt Murdock, of all people. He’s spent most of their complicated, twisted relationship calling the lawyer out for his Catholic guilt, after all, and Murdock has repaid the jibes in full.

And yet here they are, Murdock and Frank, walking into the church together amid the smart-hatted Catholic dames of Hell’s Kitchen. Murdock’s hand is resting lightly in the crook of Frank’s elbow, a hand Frank knows is capable of devastating violence if its owner should choose. But today there is nothing of Daredevil about him. With his free hand, Murdock crosses himself as they enter, and steers Frank towards an empty pew.

The church matrons are curious, and several ask Murdock “who’s your friend, honey?”

“A friend from school,” Murdock says. “Visiting from Connecticut. Haven’t seen each other for years.”

They seem satisfied with the explanation, although Frank is doubtful about whether it will hold up. He’s not smart like Murdock or Foggy Nelson, but Murdock sells it well, and in any case the mass is about to start.

It’s years since Frank has sat through a religious service, apart from short prayers by military chaplains. He’s forgotten most of the responses but muddles through with the help of the book in front of him. Murdock, of course, has no need for a book and seems absorbed in the service.

Gradually, Frank finds himself relaxing into the service. The repetition and the rhythm of the words, coupled with the soporific haze of incense, are soothing, and he stops worrying about everything else going on in his frankly crazy life and lets the whole thing wash over him.

From time to time he glances at Murdock, head bowed, and wonders at what gives the man such faith, despite everything he’s been through and everything he knows. It is remarkable, he thinks, muttering an “Amen” in chorus with the rest of the congregation.

When the mass finally ends, Murdock takes Frank’s arm again and they troop out of the church amid all the other congregants. Murdock makes more polite conversation with some of them, but extricates himself and Frank quickly. Once they’re around the corner, away from the church, he lets go of Frank’s elbow and flicks out his cane in a swift, practised motion.

“Not as painful as you thought,” he comments.

“I’ll admit it wasn’t,” Frank concedes. “Still don’t get why you insisted I come, though. It’s not like it’ll change the way I see the world, or the way I operate. I’m not going to suddenly develop your faith, just because I go to church one time.”

“I didn’t expect it would,” Murdock said. “And my own faith’s never been constant. I’ve lost faith, many times. But I’ve usually found it again, usually through the kindness of others.”

“Folk who think you’re just a blind lawyer?” says Frank.

“They’re good people,” Murdock returns, quickly.

“Didn’t say they weren’t,” Frank says. “I know there are good people out there. I’ve got some of my own I care about. But I ain’t never going to have your faith, Red. Don’t hold it against me.”

Murdock sighs. “I don’t. I just wanted to show you … something peaceful. Show you why it matters to me. I’m not sure I’m in line for any kind of redemption, now, but I try and keep faith that I might be. Maybe.”

Frank nods. He gets that. He’s pretty sure he’ll never have Murdock’s hope, not again, but he understands how that faith might keep the guy going.

“It was kind of relaxing,” he says.

Murdock’s face, below the glasses, splits in a genuine smile. “I’ll take that,” he says. “Thanks for joining me.”

“See you around,” says Frank.

“Yeah,” Murdock nods, and he’s off, cane flicking quickly from side to side.

Frank watches him go. To have such a faith – even if it’s a faith which can be shaken – is pretty impressive. And yet, he finds he is not envious of Murdock. His own life is simpler, less complicated. Both of them are broken, but Frank has come to terms with the fact he probably won’t get back together. That’s his faith these days. He trusts in himself, and maybe that’s enough.


End file.
